


Joys of Crossovers, The

by Aelaer



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, I wrote this when I was a kid, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2004-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelaer/pseuds/Aelaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry for 'It was a dark and stormy night' challenge. The joys of bad-ficness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ring Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Aragorn was mercilessly dragged to Barad-dûr, and there, he met with the Dark Lord himself; and Sauron said to Isildur's heir, "Aragorn, I am your father!"


	2. The Curse of the Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry for 'It was a dark and stormy night' challenge. The joys of bad-ficness...

Legolas swept off the head of an Orc with a sword, and then a scream; he swept about, and crying, "Elizabeth!", he rushed to Governor Swann's daughter, who was currently being held captive by corsairs from Umbar.


	3. LOTR and the Holy Grail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry for 'It was a dark and stormy night' challenge. The joys of bad-ficness...

When Aragorn swiftly cut off the arm of the Uruk, the monster yelled out, "'tis but a scratch!"

(Overused, I know...)


	4. Brego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry for 'It was a dark and stormy night' challenge. The joys of bad-ficness...

Aragorn lay unconscious by the river, but then he heard a voice inside his head that said, "Hild- uh, Brego believes in you, but can you believe in yourself?"; and then he was awoken by his faithful horse, Hildago- I mean, Brego.


End file.
